Nyx
"Burn it all down to ashes. I wish you could burn away my past as well..." Nyx (ニクス) is a peasant girl born to a laborer in the service of Count Vance. When Nyx stumbled upon Funikura, an evil sentient staff, she was granted impressive magical powers. She then entered the Queen's Blade tournament to prove her worth to those who have looked down on her through her whole life, as well as seek revenge against Elina, her former tormentor. Appearance Nyx wears a purple bustier, which she wears a red dress over it. She has blue feather-like attachments on her shoulders. Personality It seems that Nyx is bipolar, from the way that people see her and how she was treated when she was younger. Nyx has a split-personality which shows her wicked side. Her true self is a weak caring little girl but, if she shows any sign of weakness, Funikura punishes her (in very lewd ways), giving her power to unleash a much darker and stronger Nyx. This evil version of Nyx seems to be her letting loose the anger she had pent up over the years. Abilities Nyx is not adapted to close-range fighting and prefers to rely on long and mid-range. She uses Funikura as a magical staff in battle as she is a pyromancer, scorching the battlefield in flames (Though in truth it is Funikura doing all the fighting and she is merely an instrument to his will). Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) A wandering magician that manipulates flames at will. She has a strong sense of justice, but she's dangerous because she can't really control her skills and emotions. It's not unusual for her to want to only burn down the house of some evildoers, but ending up burning the whole village to ashes. Daughter of a low caste worker from the Count Vance's castle, from her birth she was raised with constant abuse from the people around her. As a result, she became shy and talentless, while deeply hating the irrationality and the evilness of the world. Unexpectedly, one day she got a mysterious wand that changed her life. With the infinite power received from her wand, the forbidden treasure Funikura, Nyx decided to hunt down the evil people. So as to not be underestimated by the evildoers, she wore an exuberant dress and learned to use rude words she wasn't used to. The treasure Funikura has a will of its own and it's an evil being that desires to control its host with violence and "sweet honey". When Nyx fails at a spell, or when Funikura wants her to improve, or for no reason whatsoever, Funikura punishes Nyx without mercy. Ultimately, Nyx is a simple plebeian with a weak mind. Aware of her mediocrity before Funikura and fearing to lose the inmense power she now has in her hands, Nyx keeps on fighting. Until the day when she's crowned queen and she can look down triumphantly on all those who despised her. Prologue (From her backcover) I will judge the evil people. I obtained the power to achieve it. I have the infinite magical power given to me by the ancient treasure Funikura, that no other magician in this Continent can match. Even more, this stingy thief I have cornered now won’t be a problem. “Return the money you bastard took from the villager, and apologize. Or else I’ll burn you, you hear!?” I’m not used yet to talking with such rough language. As I guessed, didn’t I?, the thief smiled with a grin and opened his mouth. “Heh, no can do, sister. No matter how you look at it, despite your looks of champion of justice, you’re just a dull village girl playing make-believe. You’d better…” “S, shut up!” I raised my wand on reflex, making a burning fireball appear . “H, hiii. H, help me. I have an ill mother! I won’t do it again, so let me off this time, p, please!” He brought up his mother, and I’m weak to that. When I tried to reply with a gesture for him to leave… “Gahah…!!” My wand… Funikura, suddenly began to move like a living thing, and violently tightened around my neck. It was such a merciless force, it might even break my neck. “I, I understand… great Funikuraa. I, I can’t forgive eevil.” When I snapped my fingers, the fireball exploded, and the man was reduced to cinders in an instant. Sure enough, can Nyx escape from the staff’s spell? Nobody knows that. Trivia *Nyx lives up to her name, which means nothing, as she doesn't seem to have a personality of her own, and people don't really think of her highly, as seen with Elina. *She may have been named after Nyx , the Greek Goddess of the night, whom she shares similarities with, as hardly ever being seen or talked about, and being powerful and beautiful. *She is voiced by Rie Tanaka (Japanese) and Mitzi Shanks (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals